


you make me strong

by kwitegay



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dorks in Love, Drabble, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot, Seizures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:21:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22913149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwitegay/pseuds/kwitegay
Summary: "I know it's not my fault," Will says, voice hushed like a secret, "And it's not so much feeling guilty for my condition it's just - would you rather be with someone you don't have to babysit after a spontaneous seizure?"-or, will has a seizure and his george just wants him to be happy
Relationships: George Andrew/Will Lenney
Comments: 2
Kudos: 106





	you make me strong

**Author's Note:**

> RIGHT SO this is short and bad but i think it's kinda cute anyway so here . dedicated to anna bc she helps me with my inspiration x

"It's okay, you're home now," George says softly, leading a spacey Will to the sofa. 

"I can see that," Will grumbles, but George doesn't take it to heart, he knows irritability and being emotional is normal after one of his seizures. 

When they started dating, George did as much research as he could on Will's condition so he could help as much as possible. It comes in handy in situations like this. 

They had went to see a movie and despite the description, a gory scene had played unexpectedly. They left early.

"Need some water?" George asks, "You look quite pale."

"I'm fine," Will says, voice softer. He never was the type to want anyone to worry. Especially George. 

"I know you're fine," He assures, "I'm still getting you some water."

He fills up a glass and brings it to Will, who's now resting his head on the back of the couch. 

"Haven't seen one that long in a while," George mutters as Will sips his drink.

"I'm used to it," He shrugs, "I can feel them coming on - worst part is it feels like years when it's happening but it's only a few seconds."

George frowns, gently running his fingers through Will's hair and resting his head on his shoulder. 

"It's kinda scary to watch you go through that."

"I'm sorry," Will says, stretching his free arm around George's waist. 

"No, don't be," George says, leaning up to look at him, "I'd help you through a million seizures to know you're okay after."

Will smiles then, setting aside his cup of water and kissing him gently. 

"What did I do to deserve you?" 

George just smiles, "Do you want to go to bed now?"

Will nods and they lay down, duvet pulled to his shoulders. George shuts off the light and kisses across Will's face, forhead to nose to his lips. 

"I love you," He says, "Please don't ever feel like you have to apologize for your condition."

"I know it's not my fault," Will says, voice hushed like a secret, "And it's not so much feeling guilty for my condition it's just - would you rather be with someone you don't have to babysit after a spontaneous seizure?"

George inhales sharply, "No no _no_ ," He whispers. He tosses a leg over Will's hips so he can straddle him and cups his face, pressing their noses together. "I love you."

Will laughs softly, more an exhale than anything, "I love you too-"

"Will. I _love_ you. I love how you buy expensive bathbombs and pretend like they're Gee's even thought I know better. I love how you buy me candles everytime you see one that reminds you of me and I love your heart and how sweet you are to everyone you meet."

It's dark but George can still feel coldness under his fingertips. He wipes away Will's tears and leans back a bit to look at him. "I love your smile and your laugh and your _bravery_ , Will, you're so brave and strong and I _love_ you. It's not babysitting, it's me helping take care of the one I love when he's down and I never want you to apologize for that."

His mouth feels dry from talking but it doesn't even matter because Will is flipping them around and kissing him like his life depends on it. He's tugging on his hair and he's still crying, George can tell, but he's also laughing against his lips and everything feels right. 

They kiss for what feels like days and George's lips feel numb and his heart feels happy.

"I love you," Will whispers, laying back beside him and tangling their fingers together under the covers, "Thank you," He says, squeezing his hand, "For helping me be strong."

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed my one shot!


End file.
